the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dracon
The Dracon are beings born from primal chaos, warped and empowered by the energies of raw potential and untapped nature. They represent the mystery of life in its deepest, most personal sense. They are rare in this age of hard reason and unbelieving science, but the Dracon represent a precious spark of mystery within the cogwork of existence that can never be extinguished. Origin Story: The Dracon are the descendants of human/Dragon unions, Supernaturals who exhibit all the attributes and powers of their Dragon forefathers. The Dracon gene will often pass a generation or two in every family, meaning only a few people in any given Draconic bloodline will have the active gene. But those Dracons who do exist are formidable opponents in any fight. Facts: -Dracons appear perfectly human... until they begin to use their powers. Then they take on the appearance of a scaly, brightly coloured Troglodyte with reptilian eyes, teeth and claws. They are often muscular and possess a robust immune system. Some sport colorful spines, manes or other additional features to their physiology. -Dracon blood possesses inherent magickal qualities. They are highly sought after by Witches and other Supernaturals for their blood. -Fey are naturally attracted to Dracons and will frequently offer their friendship in return for some of the Dracon's potent magick energy. -The best of the Dracon can completely shed their human form and take on the full nature of a Dragon. -The weakness of the Dracon is gold. It doesn't hurt them or anything, but the sight and feel of gold is quite alluring to Dracons. They will feel a compulsive need to acquire gold and keep it hidden, lest others steal it. They can be quite irrational in this obsession over gold. -Dracons love hot food, the spicier the better. Something which many of their eating companions come to regret. -Wanderlust = Dracons have a profound need to wander far and wide. They will often cross large tracts of land just to see what they can find or simply to pass some time. -Dracon are the natural allies of the Order of Firebringers. Powers: -Firebreather = As expected, Dracons can breath flames from their open mouths. Many can also hurl fireballs or streams of fire from the palms of their hands. -Magick Talent = Dracons can easily and quickly learn various types of magick. -Increased Strength and Fortitude = Dracons are naturally strong and their constitution is high as well. -Flight = Older Dracons can cause dragon-like wings to sprout from their backsides and glide or fly through the air. -Magick Resistance = Dracon skin possess a natural magickal resistance quality that makes it hard to damage Dracons using magick. -Dragon Allies = Naturally, Dracons feel a sense of kinship with Dragons and vice versa. -Powers of Primal Chaos = The kind of powers listed in the Anarch Degrees and other Supernaturals who serve the cosmic energies of Chaos are the kinds of abilities a Dracon will possess as well. -Shapeshifting = Experienced Dracons can use their magicks to shapeshift into other types of creatures. Category:Chaos Category:Serpent Category:Bestiary Category:Creator Category:Supernaturals